Virtual reality devices and other head-mounted display (HMD) devices that do not employ external systems for tracking rely on the sensors in the HMD or device used in the HMD for head orientation tracking. An issue with the current technology in HMD devices is that some sensors may drift over time. For example, current HMD devices suffer from inertial measurement unit (IMU) drift when the HMD device changes temperature, where rotations of the HMD in the real world may not be registered in the virtual world. Conventional techniques to address drift require too much computer power and energy, resulting in a compromised user experience. Examples of a compromised user experience can include reduced resources for rendering, reduced battery life, and increased heat which tends to exacerbate the errors from the IMUs.
Accordingly, devices and methods that correct drift in an electronic device are beneficial.